X-men : Apocalypse
Ce film est, selon Bryan Singer, un point final aux films précèdents. Il se déroulera en 1983, avec les jeunes mutants qui ont participé à la première équipe dans les comics (Scott, Jean, Hank, Warren, Ororo et Kurt). Synopsis Depuis l’aube de la civilisation, il a été vénéré comme un dieu. Apocalypse, le premier et le plus puissant mutant de l’univers X-Men, a amassé les pouvoirs de plusieurs de ses semblables, devenant immortel et invincible. A son réveil, après plusieurs milliers d’années, il est déçu par le monde qu’il découvre et recrute une équipe de puissants mutants, dont un Magnéto découragé, pour nettoyer l’humanité et créer un nouvel ordre mondial, sur lequel il régnera. Comme le sort de la Terre est dans la balance, Raven – avec l’aide du Professeur X – doit mener une équipe de jeunes X-Men pour arrêter leur plus grand ennemi et sauver l’humanité de la destruction totale. Histoire détaillé 36000 ans avant JC, Egypte - On voit une procession et un vieux mutant que tout le monde scande En Sabah Nur arrive dans une pyramide sous le contrôle de 4 Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse. Mais alors qu'ils font une cérémonie pour passer En Sabah Nur d'un corps vieillissant à un corps plus jeune, une rébellion surgit. Pestilence, Famine, Mort et Guerre font tout ce qu'ils peuvent pour protéger En Sabah Nur qui a quand même réussis à avoir son nouveau corps. Les quatre cavaliers vont donner leurs vies, mais En Sabah Nur va se retrouver ensevelit sous les débris de la pyramide effondré. OHIO, 1983 - Une professeur parle du 27 janvier 1973, le jour où l'existance des mutants fut révèlé au monde à Paris durant les accords mettant fin à la guerre du Vietnam. Puis peu après on a pu voir un mutant Erik Lensherr sur la pelouse de la Maison Blanche s'en prendre au président et aux ministres. Et elle dit qu'ils ne doivent leur vies qu'a la jeune mutantes qui s'est intreposé, et montre une photo de Mystique. Dans le classe un ado a mal au yeux et une de ses camarade féminine le regarde. Le petit ami joueur de football américain de cette dernière n'apprécie pas et pense que le jeune homme veut dragué sa copine. La professeur les voyant discuté leur demande ce qui se passe, Scott le jeune explique qu'il a mal aux yeux et veut quitter la classe. La prof lui dit de le faire et d'aller en suite voir le proviseur. Le fin des cours sonne et le joueur de football américain rejoint Scott dans les toilettes pour s'en prendre à lui, mais il va le mettre à bout. Scott va alors developper ses pouvoirs de mutant et propulsé de l'énergie synétique avec ses yeux, propulsant le jeune joueur de football au sol. BERLIN EST - Raven va dans un lieu où les gens viennent pour voir des mutants se combattre les uns contre les autres. La vedette qui gagne s'appel Angel et il vient de combattre un gros mutant. L'annonceur indique que le prochain participant arrive tout droit du cirque de Munich ; Diablo. Il tente de fuir avec son pouvoir de téléportation, mais il ne peut pas car il est dans une cage sous haute tension. Angel tente de s'en prendre à lui mais Diablo l'évite. Mais Angel lui apprend que si il ne se bat pas ils vont se faire tuer tout les deux par pleins d'hommes armés juste à l'extérieur de la cage. Il va alors se servir de sa téléportation pour arrivé juste derrière Angel et le poussé contre la cage. cela va lui causé une blessure à l'une de ses ailes. Raven a trouver comment la cage était alimenté en électricité et à fait planté le système. Il y a des étincelles partout et le publique fuit et les soldats tente de rattrapé Angel et Diablo qui tente de fuir aussi. Raven vient en aide à Diablo, et tout deux quitte les lieux en se téléportant avec un garde que Raven va assommé. Puis elle prend son apparence et donne une mauvaise direction aux autres gardes. Diablo voit qu'elle a changé d'apprence et lui demande si c'est elle l'héroïne, mais elle lui dit qu'elle n'est personne et encore moins une héroïne. PRUSZKOW, POLOGNE - Erik Lensherr travaille comme ouvrier dans une fonderie et se fait appeler "Henrik". Il quitte son travaille et rejoint sa famille, sa femme Magda et sa fille Nina. On découvre que cette dernière est aussi une mutante et qu'elle a un lien avec les animaux. On voit Alexander Summers / Havok qui parle avec ses parents et on découvre Scott n'est autre que son petit frère. Ses parents ne savent pas coment agir avec Scott et Alex va alors l'amener à l'Institut Xavier. Dans le couloir, Scott percute Jean Grey qui récupère ses feuilles et livres avant qu'ils ne tombent aux sol. Elle dit à Scott par télépathie de regarder devant lui la prochaine fois, et il lui répond qu'il ne peut pas. Alex lui demande à qui il parle et Jean lui répond qu'elle est télépathe. Scott se brusque et lui dit qu'il ne veut pas de fille bizarre dans sa tête. Elle lui répond qu'il n'a pas à s'inquièté car il n'y a rien inintéressant dans sa tête en l'appelant par son prénom puis s'ne va. Hank McCoy / Le Fauve arrive et salut son ancien camarade Alex, ce dernier est surpris de voir qu'il n'est plus une "peluche bleue". Mais Hank lui répond que c'est sus contrôle. Alex lui présente alors Scott son frère. Hank se présente et ils vont voir le professeur qui donne cours. Ensuite ils vont dans le parc et Xavier veut voir le pouvoir de Scott. Mais quand il utilise son pouvoir il fait peur à tous sauf à Jean. Xavier est surpris de la puissance et parle de l'arbre que son grand père à planté lorsqu'il avait 5 ans, juste après l'arbre qui a été touché par le rayon de Scott se déchire en deux. Scott demande si avoir détruit l'arbre veut dire qu'il doit partir ? Mais Xavier lui répond qu'au contraire il vient de réussir le concours d'entré. CAIRE, EGYPTE - Moira MacTaggert surveille des gens qui porte des tatouages similaire au symbole utilisé il y a très longtemps par En Sabah Nur. Elle suit la trace et trouve un culte qui a déterré quelque chose dans les profondeur de la ville. Elle voit de se yeux des vestiges de la pyramide détruite et alors que le soleil entre par l'entré qu'elle a laisser ouverte, elle entend le groupe scandé le retour d'En Sabah Nur. Le soleil active en effet son réveille, et il va utilisé ses pouvoirs pour bougé les pierres autours de lui et se téléporté. Moira à juste le temps de sortir, mais le culte n'a pas eu le temps et tous son ensevelit. La répercussion sismique se ressent partout autour de la planète. Que cela soit en Pologne, où "Henrik Gurski" (Magneto) se voit contraint de secourir un ami en montrant ses pouvoirs qu'il gardé secret. À l'institut tous les élèves sont réveiller par les cauchemars de Jean Grey font que les murs de sa chambre devienne sombre comme brûler. Xavier tente de l'aider mais il est surpassé par son pouvoir. Jean se réveille et elle dit avoir vu la fin du monde, une force obscure qui grandit en elle comme une feu. Xavier et Hank en discute et McCoy indique que cela serait peut être causé par un étrange séisme qui a eu lieu au Caire. Ils vont dans le Cerebro et Xavier trouve la trace de Moira. Charles indique qu'elle va retourner au quartier générale de la CIA et qu'il va y aller aussi pour savoir ce qui se passe. Hank le taquine sur le fait que Charles ets encore des sentiments pour elle. En Pologne, Lensherr a retrouvé sa famille et fait les bagages car il sait que des gens vont venir pour l'arrêter. Magda ne veut pas partir même si elle sait qui est Erik car il lui a dit dès le premier soir. Elle tombe d'accord avec Erik et il faut partir, mais elle ne trouve pas Nina. Ils court dans les bois et la trouve encerclé par des policiers. Ils disent ne vouloir que parler et son armé d'arcs et de flèches. Erik tente de parlementé avec eux et de leur rappeler qu'il est un bon voisin. Et ils lui montre un article de journal sur Magnéto sachant que c'est lui. Erik veut se rendre tant qu'ils laissent sa famille tranquille. L'un des policiers laisse partir Nina et va menotté Erik, mais Nina perd son pouvoirs de contrôle sur les animaux et ils attaquent les policiers. L'un d'eux décoche une flèche sur la petite et la flèche tue sur le coup la petite ainsi que sa mère qui la tenait dans ses bras. Erik les prend dans ses bras en pleurs et fou de rage il se retourne contre les policiers et les tues tous avec le pendentif comportant les photos de ses parents. Au Caire, En Sabah Nur découvre la ville moderne. Il voit des jeunes voleur à la tire qui ont a leur tête une jeune fille qui contrôle la météo. Les marchands qui se sont fait volés tente de récupéré leur argents et encercle la jeune fille. Mais En Sabah Nur s'interpose. Mais le marchand qui le menace avec un couteau ne comprend pas ce qu'il dit car il parle en ancien égyptien. En Sabah Nur va décapité trois hommes juste en utilisant de la matières d'un des murs juste à côté. Puis le marchand qui le menacé il va le faire fusionné avec le mur qui était juste derrière lui. Ensuite il se retourne vers la jeune fille qui semble apeurée mais ne fuie pas. Au quartier générale de la CIA, Xavier et Alex s'approche du bureau de Moira et discute. On apprend que Xavier à une ou deux fois recherché Moira avec le Cerebro, mais rien de pervers. Ils entrent dans le bureau juste avant et Xavier fait stoppé tout le monde. Puis il explique qu'il a effacé la mémoire de Moira de leur rencontre aux événements de la plage de Cuba (voir X-men : First Class). Dans le bureau de Moira, Charles est surpris car Moira dit le connaitre, mais il découvre qu'elle n'a que lit tout ce qu'il a écrit sur les mutations. Xavier est perturbé par une photo car il découvre que Moira a eu un fils. Elle explique qu'elle a eu un mari mais que c'est difficile d'avoir un mari quand on est agent de la CIA. Xavier lui demande alors tout ce qu'elle sait sur ce qui s'est passé au Caire. Moira ne comprend pas car c'est confidentiel, et ce demande aussi comment il a fait pour rentré dans le bâtiment. Charles lui répond qu'il a une accréditation de niveau 5. Moira explique alors que depuis la découverte de mutant en janvier 1973, plusieurs groupe ont prit les mutants pour des messies ou des messagers de dieux. Et elle enquêter sur un groupe appelé "Ashir En Sabah Nur" du nom d'une créature millènaire qui selon eux est le premier des mutants. Xavier demande si ce mutant serait encore vivant, et moira lui répond que oui dans un sens, car il a la faculté de déplacé sa conscience dans un nouveau corps quand il sentait sa fin proche. La plupart du temps des mutants comme cela il pouvait prendre aussi leur pouvoirs et accumulé les aptitudes avec les temps. Et où il allait il partait toujours avec ses quatres disciples a qui il donner des pouvoirs : Alex remarque la similitudes avec le mythes des 4 Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse. Au Caire, La jeune fille des rues amène En Sabah Nur à son repaire. Elle est surprise car elle n'a jamais vue d'autres mutant en ville et se demande comment cela se fait-il qu'il parle égyptien et arabe. En Sabah Nur rgarde une affiche montrant Mystique, le jeune fille dit qu'elle veut lui ressemblait. En Sabah Nur voit une télévision et s'en approche, il utilise sont pouvoir pour accumulé le savoir qu'elle transporte via les antennes paraboles. On voit pleins d'images militaires puis du monde de 1983. Mais En Sabah Nur dit que c'est pour cela qu'il a était trahit mais que cela va changé car il est de retour. Puis il voit une vidéo de Magnéto. La jeune fille dit qu'il ne peut pas tuer les gens comme il veut car il y a des lois. En Sabah Nur lui répond qu'il va la libérée et la touche. Ses cheveux prenne une couleur blanche. À Berlin, Raven amène Diablo dans un sous sol où elle trouve Caliban. Elle veut une nouvelle identité pour Diablo pour qu'il puisse partir et faire ce qu'il veut de sa vie. Caliban dit à Mystique qu'elle peut faire croire qu'elle n'est pas ce qu'elle est mais cela ne changera pas qui elle est vraiment. Puis il lui dit qu'il a des infos sur l'un de ses amis, enfin de l'époque où elle en avait, il lui parle de Erik Lensherr qui a laisser une tonne de cadavres dont sa femme et sa fille. Raven va alors prendre avec elle Diablo pour qu'il l'aide à aller quelque part plus vite. Dans le parc de l'institut Xavier, McCoy donne une paire de lunettes à Scott. Il lui dit que les verres sont en quartz rubis et qu'elle devrait réfracté sa vision. Scott est heureux de voir et il remarque très vite Jean Grey. Il va la voir et remarque que des élèves les évites. Il dit à jean que les élèves ont toujours peur de lui, mais elle lui répond qu'ils n'ont pas peur de lui mais d'elle. Scott comprend que les secousses qu'il a ressentit dans la nuit était due à elle. Hank est surprit de voir à la porte d'entré Raven. Il bafouille et elle l'interrompt pour lui dire qu'ils ne sont pas bleues et qu'ils ont ça en communs. Hank lui rétorque qu'il ne pensait pas la revoir un jour à l'institut, et elle lui répond qu'elle ne le pensait pas non plus. Diablo les interrompt et dit que lui est bleue, puis il se présente Kurt Wagner. Dans l'antre de Caliban, ce dernier compte so argent et ressent la présence de quelqu'un. Il lui dit que c'est fermé mais il remarque la jeune fille et En Sabah Nur. La jeune fille dit qu'ils recherches des mutants et parmi les plus puissant. Psylocke entre dans la pièce pour voir si elle doit protégé Caliban, mais il lui dit que c'est bon. Caliban lui demande quel argent il a mais En Sabah Nur lui répond qu'il n'en a pas, mais qu'il a besoin de lui. Il fini par l'appeler "mon enfant" et Caliban ironise sur le fait qu'il n'est pas son père bien qu'il peut y avoir une certaine ressemblance. Calian sort un pistolet mais En Sabah Nur le fait tombé en poussière entre sa main. Psylocke sort son épée pour protégé Caliban et la met sous la gorge de la jeune fille. Puis elle créer une épée psionique qui va directement sous la gorge de En Sabah Nur. Elle lui demande ce qu'il veut et il lui répond qu'il veut lui donner la pleine puissance de son pouvoir. Et comme il l'a fait avec la jeune fille, il augmente la puissance de Psylocke. Elle accepte alors d'aller avec eux et va leur dire où trouver des mutants puissants. À l'Institut Xavier, Kurt qui marche avec Jubilee lui dit que c'est sa première visite en Amérique et qu'il a hâte de découvrir la culture de ce pays. Ils tombent sur Scott qui lui répond qu'il ne trouvera pas ça ici car la maison a été prise aux britannique. Jubilee indique alors à Kurt que Scott est aussi un nouveau. Avec Jean, ils vont aller avec Jubilee et Diablo dans un centre commerciale. Angel est boit en écoutant de la musique. Il est abordé par En Sabah Nur, la jeune fille et Psylocke, mais il n'en a rien a faire. la jeune fille voyant l'aile et la réaction du mutant, ne coit pas que c'est un bon choix. Psylocke lui répond qu'il a était mieux avant mais qu'il semble être hors jeu maintenant et qu'ils feraient mieux de partir. Mais En Sabah Nur lui augmente ses capacités comme il l'a fait pour les autres. Angel voit alors ses ailes plumés devenir des ailes métallique. une cicatrice sur son torse disparaît et il peut maintenant se servir de ses plumes métalliques comme projectiles. Hank montre sa dernière création un nouveau X-Jet. Raven lui demande comment il va le faire sortir de là, et il lui apprend qu'il a créer un toit rétractable sous le terrain de basket. Raven lui demande pourquoi il a créer un avion de guerre, et elle comprend que Xavier ne veut pas des soldats mais uniquement des élèves. Mais Hank dit qu'il espère le mieux mais qu'il faut aussi savoir se préparer au pire. Car le monde a besoin des X-men, et il demande son aide pour convaincre Xavier. Mais elle lui répond sèchement qu'elle est là pour Erik car il est en mauvaise posture. ironiquement Hank lui demande si il y a certains jours où il n'y est pas. En Pologne Erik retourne à l'usine où il travailler et il va se retourner contre ceux qui l'ont dénoncé et ainsi on conduit à la morts de ses proches. Un homme le supplie en l'appelant "Henrik", mais il lui répond qu'il s'appel Magnéto. En Sabah Nur apparaît et Magnéto lui dit de ne pas chercher à l'empêcher de s'en prendre aux ouvriers. Mais ce dernier va utilisé ses pouvoirs et fusionnés tout les ouvriers dans le sol, on ne voit plus que des mains, des pieds ou des morceaux de casques qui sortent du sol. Puis il s'approche de Magnéto et lui dit qu'il est venu pour lui. Ils entre dans une bulle de téléportation et arrivent tous au camp de concentration d'Auschwitz. Magnéto reconnait directement le lieu ainsi que la grille qu'il a déformé la première fois. Magnéto cherche à savoir qui est son interlocuteur et En Sabah Nur lui répond qu'il a divers noms, et autant d’existence. Puis il lui fait ressentir son pouvoir de magnétisme a un pouvoir encore jamais égalé. On voit des flashbacks de la famille de Magnéto et de sa jeunesse (voir X-men : First Class). Piotr Maximoff / Vif Argent regarde les infos et découvre que Magnéto a était vu dans un petit village au centre de la Pologne. Il tient dans ses mains la carte de visite de Xavier (qu'il lui avait donner dans X-men : Days of Future Past). Sa mère vient le voir pour le mettre en garde contre Lensherr. Xavier et Alex ramène Moira à l'institut, et elle dit que l'endroit lui semble presque familier. Jubilee sort du cinéma où avec les autres ils on était voir "le Retour du Jedi", mais elle dit préféré "l'empire contre attaque". Scott lui dit préféré "La Guerre des étoiles" (qui s'appel en fait "Un nouvel Espoir" puisque "La Guerre des étoiles" est le nom de la saga). Mais Jean répond que ce qui est sur c'est que le troisième film est toujours le plus nul. Xavier retrouve Hank et il est surprit de retrouver Raven. Cette dernière appel Moira car elle la connait, mais celle-ci ne s'en souvient plus et donc ce demande si elle se connaissent. Xavier demande à parler à Raven seul, puis il lui explique qu'il a retiré les souvenirs de Moira. Il lui dit aussi qu'il est content de la revoir à la maison, mais elle lui répond que ce n'est pas chez elle, qu'elle y a juste dormit. Et que de toute façon elle reconnait à peine les lieux. Xavier lui répond qu'il va encore faire des transformations pour en faire un vrai campus universitaire. Pas uniquement pour les mutants mais aussi pour les humains. Raven lui dit que le monde n'est pas ce qu'il semble être, car les gens on juste était plus poli. Xavier lui répond qu'elle parle comme Erik, et elle lui rétorque qu'elle est là pour lui. Elle lui explique ce qu'elle sait et demande so aide pour le trouvé. Xavier va utilisé le Cerebro et demande à Moira de garder le secret. Charles cherche Erik, ce dernier ressent cela et ils entre en contact. Ils débutent une discussion. Xavier est désolé pour ce qui est arrivé à sa famille, et veut qu'il revienne auprès de lui et construire un monde meilleur. Mais Magnéto lui répond que cela ne marche pas et que maintenant les choses vont changé. En Sabah Nur voit le contact psychique entre Magnéto et Xavier et prend la connexion et le contrôle du Cerebro. Hank est dérouté et ne comprend pas ce qui se passe. En Sabah Nur prend le contrôle des personnes qui contrôles les armes de guerres nucléaires et fait lancé les missiles droit dans le ciel. Hank tente de détruire le Cerebro pour arrêter la connexion, mais rien n'y arrive. Xavier demande à Alex de détruire le Cerebro. Cela fait atrocement souffrir Xavier mais cela fonctionne. Ils sortent de la salle du Cerebro et se retrouve dans le couloir sous terrain. Au bout du couloir apparaît En Sabah Nur avec ses nouveaux Cavaliers. Magnéto attire le fauteuil de Xavier vers eux et Alex tente de s'interposé. Il tire une rafale d'énergie synétique mais la bulle de téléportation qui a amené En Sabah Nur et ses Cavaliers est déjà repartie, la rafale atterrit dans le X-Jet en construction et une méga explosion à lieu. Piotr Maximoff / Vif Argent arrive à l'Institut Xavier à ce moment en super-vitesse. Alors qu'il arrive dans le couloir l'explosion a déjà fait des dégâts. Mais il va sortir un à un toutes les personnes ou animaux qu'il va trouvé. Ils se retrouvent tous dehors sans vraiment savoir comment et découvre l'explosion de l'institut. Scott, Jean, Jubilee et Kurt arrivent en voiture. Hank cherche à savoir ce qui se passe et Piotr lui explique qu'il venait voir le professeur, hank lui explique qu'il a été enlevé. les élèves son stupéfait quand il découvre que Raven est parmi eux. car dans la cohue elle a relâché sa concentration et a reprit sa forme bleue. Hank lui dit qu'elle est un modèle pour eux, mais elle lui répond qu'ils ont besoin d'autres chose. La voiture arrive à la hauteur des autres. Scott demande où est son frère Alex. Piotr dit qu'i pense avoir sorti tout le monde, et Hank dit qu'il était au plus près de l'explosion. Scott va alors dans les décombres voir si il peut trouver son frère. Il est suivit par Jean et Kurt mais il ne trouvent rien. Des hélicoptères militaires arrivent. Les trois jeunes se cache. Moira va vers les militaires mais Raven reconnaît l'un d'eux ; William Stryker. Les soldats utilisent des armes soniques et tous tombent aux sol à part Jean, Scott et Kurt hors de porter. Moira, Piotr, Hank et Raven son enlevés. Des soldats font un périmètre de sécurité et Jean va mentalement les faire disparaître pour ne pas être repéré. Scott demande à Diablo de les téléporté à bord des hélicoptères et il le fait malgré ses réticences. Jean lui dit que les soldats ne les verront pas car elle les manipulera. Mais une fois à l'intérieur quand les portes son fermé, ils se retrouvent bloqué à cause d'un système de haute tension comme à Berlin se rappel Diablo. Ils n'ont pas d'autres choix que de se caché. les élèves se réveille sous le choc sans savoir quoi faire. La mère de Piotr regarde les informations qui indique que les missiles ont bien était envoyé dans l'espace et que plus aucune puissance nucléaire n'existe au monde. Que personne ne sait si c'est une déclaration de guerre ou de paix. Diablo prit, Scott pleure son défunt frère. Jean tente de le consolé et lui explique ce qu'elle avait vu dans la tête d'Alex le concernant, car elle connait les sentiments de tout le monde. L'hélicoptère arrive à une base secrète sous un barrage. Xavier s'éveille et découvre que En Sabah Nur bloque l'accès des esprits de ses cavaliers. En Sabah Nur envie le pouvoir de Xavier. Charles tente de parler à Magnéto mais ce dernier n'a plus que la peine et ne croit plus aux paroles de son ancien ami. En cellule, Piotr s'éveille et découvre qu'Hank est devenu une bête poilue bleue. Il est terrifié que cela lui arrive à lui aussi. Mais McCoy lui explique qu'il a juste laisser son sérum à la maison. Raven interpelle le lieutenant Stryker, mais ce dernier lui apprend qu'il est colonel maintenant et qu'il serait d'eux il ne toucherait pas les parois. Moira tente de faire valoir son satut d'agent de la CIA mais rien n'y fait. Stryler explique qu'il a tout les droits car ce qui a envoyé tout les missiles nucléaires dans l'espace avait sa source pile là où ils ont était trouvé. Stryler veut savoir où est Charles Xavier, mais Moira lui apprend qu'il y a quelqu'un de bien plus puissant qui devrait l'inquiété. Dans les couloirs de la base, Jean cache sa présence ainsi que celle de Scott et Diablo. Ils sont bloqué car il y a un champs électrique de haute sécurité autour de la cellule. En Sabah Nur demande à Xavier d'envoyé au monde entier un message. Que la Terre doit être sacrifier et qu'En Sabah Nur sera l’artisan de cela. Xavier lui répond que même si il le voulait il ne pourrait pas le faire sans le Cerebro. En Sabah Nur lui rétorque qu'il n'a pas besoin de cette machine, qu'il a son pouvoir et qu'il l'a lui. Scott trouve un hangar où sont des véhicules volant. Ils pense que cela peut être un moyens de fuir. Piotr demande à Raven si elle connait bien Magnéto. Elle lui répond qu'elle l'a connue fut un temps mais qu'elle n'en est plus vraiment sur maintenant. Puis elle lui demande si c'est parce qu'il a vu son speech à la télévision ? Mais Piotr lui apprend que c'est surtout parce que c'est son père qu'il demande. Raven est très surprise et Piotr explique qu'il est très sérieux et qu'il l'a rencontré il y a 10 ans mais qu'il n'avait pas percuté que c'était son père. Mais qu'en le voyant à la télévision il a pensé qu'il le verrait avec le professeur. Mais qu'il a était encore en retard, ce qui est ironique pour quelqu'un d'aussi rapide. Xavier envoi un message au monde avec l'aide de En Sabah Nur. Il retranscrit mots pour mots, les dires de En Sabah Nur. :Ceci est un message adressé à chaque homme, chaque femme ou chaque mutant. Vous êtes perdus, fourvoyez. Mais je suis de retour. Le jugement dernier est sur vous. Tout vos édifices, vos tours et vos temples, tomberont puis se lèvera l'aube d'une ère nouvelle. Et rien de ce que vous ferait.... (on découvre que ce texte est dit dans le monde dans toutes les langues en simultané). Jean entend la voix à part de Xavier qui lui donne un message personnifié. Mais il continue en simultané le message de En Sabah Nur. :ce message à un but et un seul. Dire au plus fort parmi vous, a ceux doté des plus grands pouvoirs. cette terre sera désormais la votre. Mais à la place de "Cette terre est désormais la votre" Xavier dit "Protégé ceux qui n'en on aucun. Il est là mon message au monde. '' Hank se demande comment Xavier peut faire cela sans le Cerebro, Stryker revient voir ses prisonniers pour savoir ce qui se passe car il a reconnu la voix de Xavier, mais aucuns d'eux ne sait. Jean dit à Scott et Diablo que Xavier lui a parler, et lui réponde qu'il a parler à tout le monde. Mais elle leur révèle qu'il lui a laisser un message secret que seul elle a pu entendre, lui donnant le lieu où ils sont. Un soldat arrive dans le couloir et les découvres, Diablo les téléporte avant qu'ils ne soit blessé. Mais la sécurité sait maintenant qu'ils sont là. Le trio trouve une salle avec un générateur, ils y entrent et entendent ce que Scott prend pour un animal, mais que Jean découvre être un homme dont la mémoire a était partiellement enlevé pour le transformer en arme offensive. Des soldats entre dans la pièce et Jean ouvre la porte de l'homme enfermé. En sort l'arme X qui s'attaque a eu et devient hors contrôle. Il tue tout les soldats qu'il trouve sur son passage. Dans leur cellule, Moira, Raven, Hank et Piotr se demande ce qui se passe et découvre qu'il se passe un massacre juste au dessus dans la salle de commande. tryker avait fuit lâchement la base juste avant. Le trio de jeune arrive à une porte et l'arme X s’apprête a les attaqué, mais Jean l'aide psychiquement et une reprend une humanité avant de fuir. Scott demande à Jean ce qu'elle a fait et elle lui répond qu'elle lui a rendu quelques souvenirs qu'elle a réussit à atteindre dans sa mémoire parsemé. Scott dit qu'il n'est pas pressé de le revoir en tout cas. Puis ils arrivent à la salle des commande et dit aux prisonniers de s'éloigné de la porte. Scott l'ouvre avec une rafale. Jean dit qu'ils savent où est le professeur et Scott révèle qu'ils savent aussi peut être comment sortir. Raven leur répond alors qu'ils n'ont pas chaumé, et Scott retoque qu'ils ont eu un peu d'aide. On voit Stryker à bord de son hélicoptère qui s'éloigne. En Sabah Nur décide de faire du Caire ce qu'il était en passe de devenir il y a très longtemps, le centre de son pouvoir. Il va alors changer la structure de la ville et en faire en partis une grande pyramide. Dans la base militaire, Raven demande à Hank si il peut conduire un appareil volant qu'ils ont trouver. Puis Scott trouve des sortent d'armures. Raven dit à Hank qu'il a son avion de guerre et que maintenant ils doivent aller en guerre. En Sabah Nur créer un nouveau casque pour Magnéto en lui disant que cela n'est qu'un simple rappel du passé, mais qu'il va enlevé les cicatrice de ce monde. Xavier demande quel sera son rôle a jouer dans ce monde meilleur dont veut parler En Sabah Nur. Il lui répond que son rôle est sans nul doute le plus important. Dans l'appareil qui les amène en Egypte, jean demande à Raven si elle a eu peur à Washington. Elle dit que non, mais qu'elle a eu peur lors de sa première mission. Lorsqu'ils se faisait appeler les X-men, avec un groupe d'amis dont Alex. Diablo demande ce qui est arrivé aux autres X-men. Elle lui répond qu'Hank et elle sont les seul survivant. qu'elle n'a pas pu sauvé les autres, car elle n'est pas une héroïne. Jean lui dit que pour elle, elle l'est. car le jour où elle l'a vue à la télévision tout a changé. Diablo confirme que pour lui aussi cela a changé. Et Piotr tente de dire que pour lui aussi, mais se souvient qu'il vit toujours dans le sous sol de chez sa mère et que le reste n'a pas vraiment changé non plus. Magnéto fait une grosse manipulation magnétique. Selon un scientifique qui explique sa théorie, même si les plaque tectonique vont le ralentir, toute les constructions faite depuis l'argent de bronze vont s'effondrés. Toutes la planète sera affectée. Xavier est amené dans la pyramide sur un socle identique à celui qui sert au rituel de passassions corporel d'En Sabah Nur. Et il dit que depuis des siècle un seul pouvoir lui fait défaut, il ne peut pas être partout et être tout le monde. À porter Jean découvre le plan de En Sabah Nur. Moira voit en contrebas un événement étrange. Raven reconnait que c'est Magnéto qui manipule le magnétisme. Piotr est intéressée et vient cite voir. Raven demande aux autre de faire que Diablo entre dans la pyramide et trouve Charles. Elle veut s'occupé de Charles et Piotr se propose de l'aider à passer les volutes magnétiques. Elle accepte et dit aux autre de prendre Charles et de partir. Diablo lui répond qu'ils ne partiront pas sans elle, et Piotr lui rétorque qu'ils les rattraperont. Le pont de Manhattan, l'opéra de Sydney, pleins de monuments internationaux sont touchés. Sur place Scott dit qu'il ne contrôle pas ses pouvoirs comme les autres. Raven lui répond qu'il doit alors se lâché. Qu'ils doivent l'assumé de toutes leurs forces, comme eux tous. Elle reprend ainsi sa véritable apparence. Piotr et Raven s'avance vers Magnéto. En Sabah Nur demande à Angel de sortir avec les autres pour le protégé enfin qu'il soit tranquille pour le processus. Il se place sur le second socle et actionne le mécanisme. Dehors Hank trouve une entré non défendu, il demane à Kurt d'entré en se téléportant. Au même moment apparaît Angel qui s'attaque a eux. Mais Kurt a réussit en entré. Angel semble s'éloigné et Hank dit à Scott et Jean d'entré dans la pyramide. Mais c'est sans compté sur la jeune fille qui apparaît dans un éclair. Puis elle soulève une voiture avec le vent, Le Fauve la rattrape. Scott projette une rafale sur la jeune femme qui est mise au sol en l'évitant. La voiture lui est jeter dessus par Le Fauve. Psylocke arrive a ce moment et découpe la voiture en deux en sauvant sa collègue. Psylocke décide qu'elles doivent les séparés. Ce que fait le jeune femme avec des éclaires. Le soleil actionne le mécanisme et Jean comprend que le professeur est gravement en danger. Elle entre en communication avec Kurt qui se perd dans le labyrinthe qu'est la pyramide. De plus il se fait attaqué par surprise par Angel. En se battant ils se retrouvent dehors ce qui inquiète Jean. Hank se bat contre Psylocke qui créer un fouet avec son pouvoir. Raven et Piotr tente de parlementer avec Magnéto car ils ne peuvent plus aller plus loin. Elle lui dit qu'il a plus de famille qu'il ne le pense, qu'il a Charles, qu'il l'a elle. Magnéto demande à Piotr ce que lui est venu faire. Il tente de lui dire qu'il est son fils, mais n'y arrive pas et dit seulement qu'il est aussi là pour sa famille. Hank est malmené par Psylocke, tout comme Diablo avec Angel. Et Jean ressent le désespoir de Charles qui sa subir sa transformation. Hank reprend le dessus en assénant un coup à Psylocke. Diablo lui va se servir de sa téléportation pour bloqué Angel dans des barres afin qu'il ne puisse plus bougé et enfin l'assommé. Scott tente tant bien que de mal a touché la jeune femme qui contrôle le vent. La transformation de Charles commence et dans le processus il perd ses cheveux. Jean a très peur car elle sent qu'ils vont le perdre. Mais Diablo arrive juste à temps et le téléporte loin dans l'appareil. Il le laisse un instant et va chercher Jean, Scott puis Le Fauve. Pendant ce temps Angel revient à lui et En Sabah Nur aussi. Et ce dernier n'est vraiment pas content de voir qu'il n'a pas son nouveau corps/pouvoir. Ils font décollé l'appareil mais Psylocke et Angel s'attaque à eux. Ils entre dans l'appareil et juste a ce moment Dialo à téléporter tout le monde sur la terre ferme. Jean a juste eu le temps de poussé le levier vers le bat pour que le vaisseau s'écrase avec Angel à son bord. Psylocke trouve le moyen de s'en sortir en utilisant une lame pour ralentir sa chute qui aurait pu être mortelle. Mais elle n'est qu'inconsciente lors de l'arrivée. Arrivé dans un bâtiment, Kurt a si puissé dans ses pouvoirs qu'il tombe comme une masse d'épuisement. Xavier se bat encore contre l'intrusion mentale de En Sabah Nur. Raven dit à Magnéto qu'elle se bat pour ce qu'il lui reste, et lui demande si il fait pareil ? Il se rappel d'un évènement passé plus tôt ''(Dans X-men : First Class). Xavier lui dit qu'il vaut mieux et qu'il peut faire partis d'une chose qui est bien plus grand que lui. En Sabah Nur va dehors, il voit le corps de Angel et dit que ce sont des inutiles. La jeune femme qui contrôle le foudre l'entend. Puis il prend contact avec Charles, il lui dit qu'ils sont encore connecté. Et lui demande de se montré. Mais c'est Piotr qui va se montré en utilisant son pouvoir pour le frapper en super-vitesse. Mais En Sabah Nur va utilisé son pouvoir d'apprentissage pour le contré et lui cassé la jambe. "Psylocke" arrive à lui et tranche la gorge de En Sabah Nur par surprise. Il l'attrape par la gorge et on découvre que c'est Raven. Sa blessure à la gorge guérit toute seul et il reconnait l'héroïne. Il lui écrasse la gorge et demande à Xavier de se montré. Xavier veut y aller, mais il se souvient. Il a raison, une partie de son esprit et connecté a lui. Il a accès à sa tête. Dans l'esprit d'En Sabah Nur, Xavier lui montre ce que cela fait d'être un télépathe surpuissant. Mais En Sabah Nur utilise son pouvoir d'apprentissage et reprend le dessus. '' Dans le monde physique il a trouver la cachette des mutants. Il s'avance vers eux mais Magnéto s'interpose. Il lui demande si il le trahit, mais Magnéto lui répond que c'est eux qu'il a trahit. Puis il projette le maximum de métal sur En Sabah Nur qui les fait fondre. Hank saute de l'étage où il est avec Scott, puis il lui demande de le couvrir et va sauvé Raven et aider Piotr. Scott tente d'aider mais il a du mal a se contrôler. ''Dans l'esprit d'En Sabah Nur, Charles vit un moment douloureux. Il est balacé comme un poupé de chiffon par un En Sabah Nur géant. Il se retrouve dans le couloir sous terrain de l'école et demande de l'aide. '' Magnéto et Scott font ce qu'il peuvent et Le Fauve tente de frapper En Sabah Nur mais se fait jeter lui aussi comme une poupée de chiffon. Scott remet ses lunettes un instant et Apocalypse va le bloqué dans un mur. Moira reste impuissante a voir ce qui se passe et pense sa fin arrivé. ''Dans l'esprit d'En Sabah Nur, Charles dit à Apocalypse qu'il ne vaincra jamais car il est seul, ce qui n'est pas son cas. Jean apapraît pour l'aider. et Xavier lui dit de montré ses pouvoirs sans retenue. Elle s'avance et libère totalemet son pouvoirs ce qui fait apparaître le Phoenix. Hank libère Scott qui va aider avec Magnéto et Jean a attaqué En Sabaha Nur. Celui-ci tente de créer une bulle de téléportation, mais elle est contré par la jeune fille aux éclaires. En Sabah Nur disparaît en disant que tout est révéler. Psylocke prend la fuite discrètement. Magnéto et la jeune fille se regarde content de leur choix de s'être retourner contre leur ancien maître. Moira et Hank s'inquiète pour Charles, mais Jean les rassure en leur disant qu'il est bien là, qu'elle ressent son esprit. Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux il remercie Jean. Moira lui demande où il pense être et il parle de l'île de Cuba. Elle ne comprend pas et il va alors lui rendre ses souvenirs (dans X-men : First Class). Puis il lui demande pardon de l'avoir pivé de ses souvenirs. Diablo se réveille en sursaut et demande ce qu'il a loupé. Dans les médias, Xavier et Erik Lensherr sont cité comme ceux ayant aider à sauvé la situation. Un journaliste déclare que les récents événements vont certainement relancé le débat sur la puissance destructrice des mutants. Puis on voit Jean, Magnéto et d'autres aider à la reconstruction de l'Institut Xavier. La jeune fille aux éclaires demande à Piotr si il va dire à Magnéto qu'il est son fils, mais il ne sait pas si il le fera ou pas. Mais ce qu'il sait c'est qu'il va rester pendant quelques temps ici. Elle lui répond qu'elle va le faire aussi. Dans le nouveau couloir sous terrain, Charles et Magnéto parle. Xavier dit que le monde a déjà commencé a remplacé son arsenal. Erik lui répond que c'est l'humanité. Xavier lui rétorque que c'est de l'espoir et qu'il a eu raison de placé cette espoir en Raven et en lui. Lensherr lui demande si cela ne le réveille pas au beau milieu de la nuit cette impression que les soldats vont venir les chercher. Xavier avoue, mais il dit qu'il a pitié pour la pauvre âme qui viendrait dans son école dans un but malveillant. Puis il demande à Erik si il va rester, mais il lui répond qu'il pourrait l'insisté a le faire puisqu'il est télépathe. Xavier lui dit alors au revoir, et Erik lui souhaite bonne chance. On découvre dans la Salle des dangers, Raven en costume parle à Scott, Jean, Diablo, Piotr et la fille aux éclairs (Tornade). Elle leur dit : :peuvent oublier tout ce qu'ils croient savoir, tout ce qu'ils ont apprit à l'école. Ce que leurs parents leur ont inculqué. Tout cela appartient au passé. Vous n'êtes plus des enfants vous n'êtes plus des élèves, vous êtes des X-men ! Elle se retourne alors vers Hank qui actionne la salle des dangers avec comme ennemis d'entrainement des Sentinelles. Ont voit les différents membres de l'équipe avec des nouveaux costumes prêt au combat. Puis la porte se referme avec un professeur Xavier pleins d'espoir mais pas inconscient du danger à venir. Production * Titre original et français : X-Men: Apocalypse * Réalisation : Bryan Singer * Scénario : Simon Kinberg, Bryan Singer, Michael Dougherty et Dan Harris, basé sur les personnages créés par Stan Lee et Jack Kirby * Direction artistique : Michele Laliberte * Costumes : Louise Mingenbach * Décors : Grant Major * Photographie : Newton Thomas Sigel * Montage et musique : John Ottman * Production : Simon Kinberg, Hutch Parker, Lauren Shuler Donner et Bryan Singer ** Coproduction : Blondel Aidoo, John Ottman et Jason Taylor ** Production déléguée : Todd Hallowell, Stan Lee et Josh McLaglen * Sociétés de production : 20th Century Fox, Bad Hat Harry Productions, The Donners' Company en association avec TSG Entertainment, Marvel Entertainment et Kinberg Genre * Société de distribution : 20th Century Fox * Budget : 178 000 000 $ * Pays d'origine : États-Unis * Langue originale : anglais (quelques dialogues en allemand, polonais, arabe et égyptien ancien) * Format : couleur - 2.35:1 - son Dolby Atmos * Genre : science-fiction, super-héros, aventure, action * Durée : 144 minutes * Dates de sortie : ''' ** ''France, Belgique :'' 18 mai 2016 ** ''États-Unis :'' 27 mai 2016 Notes *Bryan Singer a annoncé le film durant le tournage de Days of Future Past. *On retrouve beaucoup de mutants déjà croisés et puisque Days of Future Past a modifier le temps. Diablo et Angel peuvent très bien être parmi les premiers X-men de l'institut Xavier comme dans les comics (et contrairement aux films car Diablo ne rencontre les X-men que dans X-men 2, et Angel furtivement dans X-men : l'affrontement final). *Jubilee était une très jeune étudiante dans X-men 1 , 2 et l'affrontement final. * La prof dit que les jeunes comme Scott avait environ 7 ans à l'époque du 27 janvier 1973. Casting & Personnages |-|Principaux= Xmen-apocalypse-poster-personnage-xavier.jpg|Charles Xavier Pr. X''' (James McAvoy)|link=Charles Xavier / Pr. X Xmen_apocalypse_ver12_xlg.jpg|'Erik Lensherr Magneto' (Michael Fassbender)|link=Erik Lensherr / Magneto Xmen-apocalypse-poster-personnage-mystique.jpg|'Raven Darkhölme Mystique' (Jennifer Lawrence)|link=Raven Darkhölme / Mystique Xmen-apocalypse-poster-personnage-beast.jpg|'Hank McCoy Le Fauve' (Nicholas Hoult)|link=Hank McCoy / Le Fauve File_611375_x-men-apocalypse-picture-apocalypse-640x413.jpg|'En Sabah Nur Apocalypse' (Oscar Isaac)|link=En Sabah Nur / Apocalypse X-MEN_APOCALYPSE_09.png|'Agent Moira MacTaggert' (Rose Byrne)|link=Moira MacTaggert Xmen-apocalypse-poster-personnage-quicksilver.jpg|'Piotr Maximoff Vif Argent' (Quicksiler) (Evan Peters)|link=Piotr Maximoff / Vif Argent X-men-apocalypse-stryker-wolverine-weapon-x.jpg|'Colonel William Stryker' (Josh Helman)|link=William Stryker Xmen-apocalypse-poster-personnage-jean-grey.jpg|'Jean Grey' (Sophie Turner)|link=Jean Grey Xmen-apocalypse-poster-personnage-cyclope.jpg|'Scott Summers' (Tye Sheridan)|link=Scott Summers / Cyclope X-MEN_APOCALYPSE_31.png|'Alexander Summers Havok' (Lucas Till)|link=Alexander Summers / Havok Xmen-apocalypse-poster-personnage-diablo.jpg|'Kurt Wagner Diablo' (Nightcrawler) (Kodi Smit-McPhee)|link=Kurt Wagner / Diablo Angel-poster-apocalypse.jpg|'Warren Worthington III Angel' (Ben Hardy)|link=Warren Worthington III / Angel (Archangel) Xmen-apocalypse-poster-personnage-tornade.jpg|'Ororo Munroe Tornade' (Alexandra Shipp)|link=Ororo Munroe / Tornade Jubilee_X-Men_Apocalypse.jpg|'Jubilation Lee Jubilee' (Lana Condor)|link=Jubilation Lee / Jubilee Xmen-apocalypse-poster-personnage-pyslocke.jpg|'Psylocke' (Olivia Munn)|link=Psylocke |-|Secondaire= Pestilence.png|'Cavalier Pestilence' (Warren Scherer)|link=Pestilence Faminehorseman.png|'Cavalier Famine' (Rochelle Okoye)|link=Famine Death_hoursemen.jpg|'Cavalier Mort' (Monique Ganderton)|link=Mort War.jpg|'Cavalier Guerre' (Fraser Aitcheson)|link=Guerre Film_logo.png|'Chef des gardes conspirateurs' (Abdulla Hamam) Film_logo.png|'Gardes conspirateurs' (Hesham Hammoud & Antonio Daniel Hidalgo) Film_logo.png|'Grand Prêtre' (Al Maini) Old_apocalypse.jpg|'Vieux Apocalypse' (Berdj Garabedian)|link=En Sabah Nur / Apocalypse Film_logo.png|'Prof de Scott' (Ally Sheedy) Film_logo.png|'Brute de l'école' (Anthony Konechny) Film_logo.png|'Cheerleader' (Emma Elle Paterson) Film_logo.png|'Annonceur de combat' (Manuel Sinor) X-Men-The-Blob.jpg|'Blobb' (Giant Gustav Claude Ouimet)|link=Fred Dukes / Le Colosse (alias Blob) F457b056840599accbb0244b76fc9af994d5879d_png_cf.jpg|'Garde du panneau électrique' (Lukas Penar) Christopher_Summers_(Earth-TRN414)_from_X_Men_Apocalypse_001.png|'Mr. Summers' (Ryan Hollyman)|link=Mr. Summers Mrs.summers-joanne-boland.jpg|'Mrs. Summers' (Joanne Boland)|link=Mrs. Summers Film_logo.png|'Propriétaire de l'échoppe de Falafel' (Manuel Tadros) Film_logo.png|'Disciples du Clan Akkaba' (Abanoub Andraoub & Aladeen Tawfeek) Film_logo.png|'Magda' (Carolina Bartczak)|link=Magda Nina_Gurzsky_(Earth-TRN414)_from_X_Men_Apocalypse_001.png|'Nina' (T.J. McGibbon)|link=Nina Film_logo.png|'Vendeur de chaussures au Caire' (Davide Chiazzese) Film_logo.png|'Milosz' (Sébastian Maskrent) Film_logo.png|'Travailleur polonais' (Boris Sichon) Film_logo.png|'Chef de la police polonaise' (Martin Skorek) Film_logo.png|'Jakob' (Kamil Orzechowski) Film_logo.png|'Archer de la police polonaise' (Michael Terlecki) Film_logo.png|'Vendeur menaçant au Caire' (Ahmed Osman) Film_logo.png|'Vendeur des rues Egyptien' (Ziad Ghanem & Moataz Fathi) Caliban_apocalypse.png|'Caliban' (Tómas Lemarquis)|link=Caliban Tumblr_o93s9n5XiB1vuz2ido1_500.png|'CNN reporter' (James Loye) Ms_Maximoff_(X-Men_Apocalypse).png|'Mme Maximoff' (Zehra Leverman)|link=Mme Maximoff Film_logo.png|'News Anchor' (Herb Luft) Film_logo.png|'lui même (caméo)' (Stan Lee)|link=Stan Lee Film_logo.png|'elle même (caméo)' (Joanie Lee)|link=Joanie Lee Film_logo.png|'Pentagone général Hastings' (Stephen Bogaert) Film_logo.png|'Pentagone Général Radford' (John Bourgeois) Film_logo.png|'Pentagone Général Fields' (Conrad Coates) Film_logo.png|'Secrétaire de la défense Weisberg' (Dan Lett) Film_logo.png|'Officier militaire Brown' (Adrian G. Griffiths) Film_logo.png|'Officier militaire du sous marin' (Shawn Campbell) Film_logo.png|'Officier de l'Air Force' (Joe Cobden) Film_logo.png|'étudiant au foyer' (Henry Hallowell) Film_logo.png|'Fille avec le bocal à poisson' (Danielle Dury) Film_logo.png|'Fille qui embrasse' (Naomi Frenette) Film_logo.png|'Garçon qui embrasse' (AJ Risi) Film_logo.png|'Garçon à l'ordinateur' (Raphael Dury) Film_logo.png|'Garçon aux fléchettes' (Ian Rosenberg) Film_logo.png|'Chien à la Pizza' (Tauntaun) Film_logo.png|'étudiants dans les draps' (Mary-pier Gaudet, Josh Madryga, Scott Cook, Allen Keng & Tally Rodin) Film_logo.png|'étudiants qui surf sur la Table' (Francis Limoges & Tsu-Ching Yu) Film_logo.png|'Alkali Soldat' (Karl Walcott) Film_logo.png|'Garde d'Alkali' (Desmond Campbell) Film_logo.png|'Officier de communication d'Alkali' (Ian Geldart) Film_logo.png|'Technicien Confus' (John Ottman) Film_logo.png|'Professeur Kenyane' (Linda Joyce Nourse) 072_X-Men_Apocalypse_(2016).jpg|'Scientifique du Pentagone' (Zeljko Ivanek) Film_logo.png|'Pécheurs' (Chris Cavener & Ronald Tremblay) Film_logo.png|'Harbor Master' (Joseph Bellerose) Film_logo.png|'Harbor employee' (Philippe Hartmann) Film_logo.png|'Sous marinier Russe' (Sebastien Teller & Alexander Peganov) Film_logo.png|'technicien d'armement Américain' (Simon Therrien & Patrice Martre) Film_logo.png|'Homme Mystère' (James Malloch) Logan_apocalypse.jpg|'Logan / Wolverine '(caméo) (Hugh Jackman)|link=Wolverine Galerie Xmen-apocalypse-cover-empire-storm.jpg Xmen-apocalypse-cover-empire-magneto.jpg Xmen-apocalypse-cover-empire-isaac.jpg Empire-covers-xmen-apocalypse.jpg Xmen-apocalypse-cover-empire-professor.jpg Xmen-apocalypse-cover-empire-jean-grey.jpg Xmen-apocalypse-cover-empire-diablo.jpg Psylocke-silhouette-png-render-xmen.jpg Xmen-apocalypse-cover-empire-beast-cyclops.jpg Xmen-apocalypse-cover-empire-psylocke.jpg Xmen-apocalypse-cover-empire-mystique-lawrence.jpg Empire-cover-abonne-apocalypse.jpg Ben hardy angel x-men apocalypse.jpg Oscar isaac x-men apocalypse.jpg Sophie-turner-kodi-smit-mcphee-x-men-apocalypse-diablo.jpg X-men-apocalypse-cast-xavier-mansion.jpg Xmen apocalypse ver12 xlg.jpg Xmen-apocalypse-poster-personnage-beast.jpg Xmen-apocalypse-poster-personnage-cyclope.jpg Xmen-apocalypse-poster-personnage-diablo.jpg Xmen-apocalypse-poster-personnage-jean-grey.jpg Xmen-apocalypse-poster-personnage-mystique.jpg Xmen-apocalypse-poster-personnage-pyslocke.jpg Xmen-apocalypse-poster-personnage-quicksilver.jpg Xmen-apocalypse-poster-personnage-tornade.jpg Xmen-apocalypse-poster-personnage-xavier.jpg 5lcA4AKdza8.jpg AkR YP9PZUY.jpg Angel-apocalypse.jpg Angel-poster-apocalypse.jpg Apocalypses.jpg Beast.jpg CekGlHEWQAEyu44.jpg CekGn7NXIAEsJ63.jpg Cyclope-apo.jpg ET7O qc-J0E.jpg Madr.jpg Olivia-munn-psylocke-betsy-apocalypse-poster.jpg Psylocke-apocalypse.jpg Storm-poster-apocalypse.jpg SvWZCj8uRUo.jpg UlmfUQrtaYs.jpg Xmen-apocalypse-mystique-poster.jpg Destroy-xmen-apocalypse-poster-horseman.jpg X-Men_Apocalypse_Comic-Con_Poster.jpg X-men-apocalypse-stills-apoc.jpg X-men-apocalypse-stills-bald.jpg X-men-apocalypse-stills-mystique.jpg X-men-apocalypse-stills-quicksilver.jpg X-men-apocalypse-stills-storm.jpg X-men-apocalypse-stills-team.jpg Ew x men apocalypse cover no text by messypandas-d91otlw.png AngelPsylocke.jpg Cerebro X-Men Apocalypse.jpg Cyclops X-Men Apocalypse.jpg JamesBald.jpg Jean Grey Cyclops.png Jean Grey X-Men Apocalypse.jpg Jubilee X-Men Apocalypse.jpg KodiKurt1.jpg KodiKurt2.jpg Magneto X-Men Apocalypse still.jpg Moria Beast Havok Mystique.png Mystique Quicksilver X-Men Apocalypse.jpg Nightcrawler X-Men Apocalypse.jpg SingerInstagram.jpg Storm Apocalypse Psylocke.png Storm X-Men Apocalypse.jpg TheSummers.jpg X-Men Apocalypse concept art 3.jpg X-men-apocalypse-poster-teaser.jpg Vidéos X-Men Apocalypse Final Trailer HD 20th Century FOX X-Men Apocalypse "Moira’s Office” Clip HD 20th Century FOX X-MEN APOCALYPSE Quicksilver Spot X-MEN APOCALYPSE Behind The Scenes Footage (2016) Marvel Superhero Movie HD X-Men Apocalypse - Nouvelle bande annonce Officielle VF HD X-MEN APOCALYPSE - Bande annonce Officielle VF HD X-MEN Apocalypse BANDE ANNONCE (2016) X-MEN APOCALYPSE la bande annonce du Superbowl (Super HD 1440p) Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters TV Commercial X-Men Apocalypse "Cyclops" Clip HD 20th Century FOX X-Men Apocalypse - Official Extended Promo HD X-Men Apocalypse Storm vs Nightcrawler 'Rainy Day' - M&M's Commercial HD X Men Apocalypse TV Spot 10 'So I'm Expelled?' HD X-Men Apocalypse "A God" Extended TV Commercial HD 20th Century FOX Scènes coupés X Men Apocalypse - Exclusive Deleted Scenes 1 - 8 HD X Men Apocalypse - Exclusive Extended Deleted Scene "Mall" HD Scènes Post Génériques X-men apocalipsis escena de wolverine|scène de Wolverine X-Men Apocalypse scène du générique Catégorie:Films